Quando o pensamento é eterno
by EvilBree
Summary: As reflexões de alguns sobre um fato marcante. Porque a eternidade nem sempre é muito tempo.


DISCLAIMER: Não tem meu nome em nenhum lugar dos créditos, então não é meu. Eu só peguei emprestado do David Shore porque prometi devolver inteirinho e não explorar os personagens para fazer dinheiro. JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É MEU.

**_Quando o pensamento é eterno_**

Às seis horas da manhã de uma manhã de maio, um perfeito dia ensolarado de primavera, com pássaros cantando e flores desabrochando, Remy Hadley deu seu tão desejado ultimo suspiro em um quarto estéril do Princeton - Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Depois de sua longa batalha contra a Doença de Huntington, ela finalmente descansou.

* * *

A primeira lembrança significativa que Eric Foreman teve de sua nova colega de trabalho, a enigmática 13 foi a discussão na qual ele disse que ela era bissexual. A segunda foi quando questionada sobre seu estilo de vida "libertino", ela disse que queria viver antes de morrer.

A terceira foi um beijo no dia de natal.

Desde então, ele fez de tudo por ela: fraudou testes de medicamentos, se arriscou a perder o emprego e a licença, ter a medicina pela qual vivia arrancada dele.

Ele não se arrepende de nada.

Só de ter amado demais.

Nos últimos tempos, 13 estava tão debilitada pela doença que até mesmo os amigos mais íntimos evitavam vê-la. Ele continuava firmemente ao lado dela, mesmo quando ela não o reconhecia, esperando por um momento de lucidez que desejou nunca ter vindo:

- Eric? - ela acordou de repente – o quanto você me ama?

A pergunta era inesperada, embora ele já soubesse a resposta.

- Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo na face da terra.

- É o suficiente?

Essa pergunta era mais inesperada ainda.

- Suficiente para que?

- Para me deixar ir.

O silencio reinou então. Foreman saiu e foi até House. Ele achava estranho pedir conselhos justamente ao chefe, ainda mais o conhecendo como conhecia, mas fora a House que ele procurara quando resolveu trocar 13 de grupo na pesquisa. Ao chegar na porta, deu meia volta.

Quando ela perguntou de novo o quanto ele a amava, a resposta mudou.

Ele a amava o suficiente para libertá-la.

_Libertas quæ sera tamen_

(Liberdade, ainda que tardia)

* * *

Robert Chase não podia dizer que era amigo de Remy Hadley. Eles trabalhavam no mesmo hospital e tinham alguns amigos em comum. Ela estava na sua despedida de solteiro e era namorada de um amigo. Suas relações se resumiam a isso.

Não se lembrava de ter conversado uma vez que fosse com 13. Não uma conversa de verdade. Agora que ela se foi, ele gostaria de ter tido ao menos um dialogo que não se resumisse ao tempo, Cameron ou Foreman.

No fundo, ele a evitava, pois via nela uma versão mais jovem de sua mãe. Uma garota rejeitada e problemática tentando se destruir.

Ele apreciava a amiga que ela era para Cameron e a companheira para Foreman, mas não mais que isso.

Nunca perguntou o que ela poderia ter sido para ele.

Mas agora era tarde.

Seu compromisso com Remy era cuidar daqueles que ambos amavam e preservar sua memória. A amizade e o amor que sentia por Foreman e Cameron se estendiam a ela e a tantos outros. Seria ele a consolar todos ali e fazê-los continuar indo em frente.

Naquele momento viu que a amizade não era uma alma vivendo em dois corpos.

Era uma alma vivendo em muitos corpos.

_Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno_

(Um por todos, todos por um)

* * *

Allison Cameron sentia que estava vivendo um dejá-vu. Somente isso poderia trazer de volta a memória do dia que ela tanto queria esquecer. O dia em que seu marido morreu continuava vivo em tons de sépia na mente dela.

A única diferença na cena era o protagonista. Ver Foreman no lugar dela fez com que ela se lembrasse do dia em que ele disse que não a considerava uma amiga. Parecia que acontecera em outra vida, mas era o homem que roubou seu artigo que vinha desesperado como uma criança para ela.

Seria maldade dizer que não sentia nada?

Remy fora sua amiga. Ela sentiria falta dela e queria chorar por todo o sofrimento pelo qual a vira passar. Sentia por 13 e não por ele.

Mas sua natureza era perdoar, e no momento em que ele disse um obrigado trêmulo, toda mágoa foi esquecida.

Era uma fraca.

Ou talvez fosse essa sua força?

Não importava. Havia pessoas precisando dela. Foreman, Chase, os pacientes. Então ela se lembrou porque escolheu a medicina.

Ela queria ajudar os outros.

_Voluntas pro facto reputatur_

(A intenção é que faz a ação)

* * *

Lisa Cuddy nunca gostou de Remy Hadley. Ela remoeu sua decisão de forçar House a contratá-la. A achava irresponsável, indisciplinada e uma médica medíocre. Queria salvar o mundo, mas não sabia cuidar nem de si própria.

Uma idiota.

Não houve cerimônia no hospital quando Amber morreu, muito mais tragicamente. Só um pequeno serviço em uma capela com a família, alguns amigos, ela e Wilson. Totalmente diferente das homenagens prestadas a 13. Naquela hora viu que as duas tinham sido quase a mesma pessoa. Mulheres ambiciosas que amaram demais e se deixaram dominar por seus sentimentos.

Ela as odiava para não admitir que era assim.

Mas agora ambas estavam mortas, seus defeitos esquecidos, suas qualidades gritadas para o mundo em epitáfios duvidosos.

Ela pensou no que estaria escrito em seu túmulo. Talvez "mãe, amiga e médica" ou alguma coisa igualmente falsa.

Ela sabia exatamente o que queria.

Lisa Cuddy – uma mulher maior que seus defeitos.

_Ante mortem ne laudes hominem quemquam_

(Antes da morte, não louves a ninguém)

* * *

Uma das coisas que a medicina ensina para seus praticantes é que todas as pessoas são iguais. Wilson já havia visto isso muitas vezes. Mais do que gostaria. Mas ainda continuava surpreso.

Ele e Foreman eram tão diferentes, mas agiram da mesma maneira quando confrontados com a mesma situação. Ele também parecera um zumbi nos dias que se seguiram à morte de Amber. Sabia exatamente o que se passava na mente de Foreman agora.

Não era nada bonito.

Ele já devia estar acostumado. Lidava com a morte todo o dia, mas precisou de todo seu auto controle para não chorar. Ele ainda não entendia como alguém pode morrer antes de ter vivido ou viver em sofrimento antes do destino definitivo.

Graças a deus a garota finalmente descansou.

Era difícil admitir, mas ele às vezes sentia-se aliviado quando alguém "descansava". Aquela pessoa não sofreria mais e não importa o que houvesse do outro lado, não poderia ser pior do que o inferno em que estava vivendo.

Às vezes ele se perguntava como iria morrer. É inevitável não pensar nisso quando se é oncologista. Tinha muitas respostas: rápido, de velhice, de maneira indolor, com dignidade... Na verdade já pensara muito sobre isso. De certa forma, a morte lhe atraia. Gostava de certezas e não poderia deixar de gostar da maior certeza da eternidade. Queria entendê-la, esmiuçá-la, dominá-la, embora soubesse que era um sonho tão distante quanto voar. A morte deve permanecer um mistério enquanto os humanos forem humanos.

_Memento Mori_

(Lembra-te que morrerás)

* * *

Gregory House queria estar em qualquer outro lugar menos ali.

Para ele, o luto era uma coisa privada e íntima, para ficar entre quatro paredes, atrás de portas trancadas e não ser escancarado para todo mundo.

Ele se pergunta quantas pessoas naquela sala conheciam 13 e quantas só estavam ali pelos salgadinhos. Quantas realmente se importavam com a garota e quantos só queriam publicidade.

Pessoas são cruéis.

E não há nada que se possa fazer.

Ele já viu mais dos seres humanos do que gostaria. Normalmente, não é agradável, mas há algumas surpresas.

As pessoas não mudam. O que somos hoje já esteve de alguma maneira presente naquilo que fomos antes e o que seremos amanhã está dentro de nós.

Ele sente a perda de 13 e, embora não vá confessar nem sob tortura, a considerava quase como uma filha. Admirava sua coragem, sua dedicação e sua humildade. Ela sempre seria 13, que deixara de ser o número entre o 12 e o 14.

Seu legado nunca seria devidamente honrado: alguns a lembrariam com carinho enquanto outros a odiariam. Ela era humana. Tinha defeitos e qualidades.

Como todos.

Quando perguntaram se ele queria dizer alguma coisa durante o funeral, simplesmente olhou para a moça que agora descansava pela eternidade. Não importava o que dissesse aos vivos: 13 já sabia o que ele iria dizer.

O resto seriam mentiras e silêncio.

Não existe verdade única. Cada ser humano tem sua verdade, moldada por sua visão do mundo. Não passamos de criaturas fracas que tentam ver sem olhos e ser superiores. Mas no fundo somos todos iguais. Mentirosos e carentes. Todo mundo mente.

_Omnia __populus indoles_

(Todo mundo mente)


End file.
